The present invention is related to a burglarproof lock for preventing a portable computer from being stolen. The burglarproof lock can be locked on a connecting port of the computer so that an unauthorized person cannot connect other connector with the connecting port to thieve information.
Nowadays, portable computers are widely used in various fields such as personal data processing, information link and transmission, etc. Such portable computers are apt to be thieved by unauthorized persons. Therefore, many burglarproof locks for the portable computers have been developed for preventing the portable computers from being stolen. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. 87220494 discloses a numeral lock including a locking bolt which can be inserted in a hole or slot of an article. Taiwanese Patent No. 89202220 discloses a lock apparatus which can be directly pressed to lock an article. Taiwanese Patent No. 88220085 discloses a computer lock. Taiwanese Patent No. 87205390 discloses a lock for portable computer. Taiwanese Patent No. 89201937 discloses a burglarproof lock for a computer. Taiwanese Patent No. 88221916 discloses a numeral lock including a steel cord which can be passed through a connector of an article to lock the article. Taiwanese Patent No. 89220918 discloses a structure which can be directly latched and locked with an article. In the above Patents, a locking bolt or hook is reciprocally movably extended into a hole or slot of the portable computer to lock the computer so as to prevent the computer from being stolen.
All the above Patents are transfigured from ordinary steel cord lock. One end of the steel cord can be extended into a hole or slot of the housing of the portable computer. The other end of the steel cord is conducted to be fixed on another article such as a computer desk.
In fact, the portable computer can be otherwise locked. For example, the burglarproof lock can be locked with any other section instead of the hole or slot of the housing of the computer. In addition, it is possible that when a user temporarily leaves the portable computer, an unauthorized person may plug another connector into the connecting port of the computer to thieve confidential data. Therefore, in the case that the burglarproof lock can be locked with the connecting port of the portable computer, not only the computer is prevented from being stolen, but also an unauthorized person cannot plug another connector into the connecting port of the computer to thieve confidential data. This issue is not disclosed in any of the above Patents.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a burglarproof lock for a computer or the likes. A connecting port of the computer or the likes can be connected with or inserted in the burglarproof lock which blocks the connecting port so that an unauthorized person cannot connect other connector with the connecting port to thieve data. The burglarproof lock includes a housing having a connecting section and defining a cavity in which a lock apparatus is mounted. A clutch is disposed in the cavity fr controlling unlocking/locking state of the lock apparatus. The clutch includes a tool mounted on a lock core of the lock apparatus, a valve body controlled by the tool to be movable or unmovable and a complex bolt having an axially movable and rotatable adjustment press button and a bolt member rotatable along with the adjustment press button. The bolt member is connectable and lockable with the connecting port of the computer or the likes or disconnectable and unlockable from the connecting port.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: